Red Circle destroys McDonald's
Red Circle Destroys McDonald's is the 1st episode in the 1st season of Red Circle Gets Grounded. Plot Red Circle asks his dad if they can go to McDonald's, but Blue Circle says no. This causes Red Circle to throw a temper tantrum. Purple Circle then says that there is no more food in the fridge, and then Blue Circle finally decides to take Red Circle to McDonald's. Red Circle and Blue Circle get in the car and drive to McDonald's. After Purple Triangle orders a chocolate milkshake, Red Circle also asks for a chocolate milkshake. However, the cashier says that are no more chocolate milkshakes. Even though the cashier offers Red Circle a chocolate milk, Red Circle goes out of control and announces to everyone that he will destroy McDonald's! Everyone runs out of McDonald's as Red Circle Destroys all the tables, counters, and then the roof! Blue Circle is furious, and he yells at Red Circle for his actions. Red Circle cries in the car on the way home, and then Blue Circle tells Red Circle that it's his own fault. Red Circle tells Blue Circle that he can't control his temper and that the reason why he destroyed Mcdonald's was because he didn't get what he wanted, but to no avail. The two then make it home. Blue Circle and Purple Circle are both very angry at Red Circle for what he did, and they all check to see if they are on the news. On the news, everyone talks about what happened at McDonald's and how bad Red Circle was. Blue Circle and Purple Circle ground Red Circle for 8 months for destroying McDonald's, and they send Red Circle to his room. Appearances * Red Circle * Blue Circle * Purple Circle * Orange Star * Orange Diamond * Red Star * Yellow Star * Red Pentagon (Not named) * Purple Pentagon (Not named) * Purple Triangle (Not named) * Green Diamond (Not named) * Green Rectangle (Not named; does not speak) Victims Reception Red Circle destroys McDonald's has received overwhelmingly positive reviews! It is currently the most popular video on Veggieboytoo's YouTube account! It also helped earn Veggieboytoo 5 subscribers (which is the most amount of subscribers that his YouTube account has received in 1 day)!! "Nice video!" - Bobbobq Entertainment. "Nice job! I like the voice acting :)﻿" - Zoe Tillman. Did you all like Red Circle destroys McDonald's? I LOVED IT!!! IT WAS THE BEST EPISODE EVER!!! I GIVE IT AN A+!!! I loved it!! It was amazing!! I give it an A!! I loved it! It was great! I give it an A-! I liked it! It was very good! I give it a B+! I liked it! It was good! I give it a B. I liked it. It was fine. I give it a B-. I liked it. It was okay. I give it a C+ I didn't love it, nor did I hate it. It was mediocre. I give it a C. I didn't like it. It was not good. I give it a C-. I didn't like it! It was bad! I give it a D+! I hated it!! It was terrible! I give it a D! I hated it!! It was awful!! I give it a D-!! I HATED IT!!! IT WAS THE WORST EPISODE EVER!!! I GIVE IT AN F!!! Here is the Red Circle destroys McDonald’s transcript! Notes & trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}